Going Deep
by Kathampetlover
Summary: It's Alfred and Arthur's one year anniversary as Alfred starts to wonder how it would feel if he was on bottom. Rated M for yaoi, smut, and swearing. Human names are used! One-shot continuation of Blind Heroic Love and Welcome Home Alfred. Not my first time writing smut, so criticism is welcome!


**A/N:** Hey guys! Welcome to a continuation of 'Blind Heroic Love' and 'Welcome Home Alfred'. If you haven't read those, it's highly recommended, but not needed for this story. Just some warnings, this will be boyxboy action, and human names are used! I do not own Hetalia, if I did these two would be a couple and it would be rated R because yaoi :3 Anyways, this is my second time writing yaoi, so please comment below how I did! Criticism is welcome! Enjoy~

* * *

 _Narrator/3rd Person_

It was morning of another day as the sun woke up the two sleeping soundly in their bed. The sun shine abruptly shown in thru the window, waking up Alfred. "Hmmm." he groaned, sitting up and reaching to close the blinds. Now fully awake, he looks down to his partner Arthur and smiled. Leaning down, he lightly pecked his cheek and got out of the bed. Picking up all the clothes that were scattered everywhere, the events of last night flooded into his mind.

His cheeks flushed pure red as he put all the dirty clothes into a hamper. The moans from last night filled the room. _'Gotta calm down'_ he told himself as he went out to the kitchen to make some pancakes. Throwing the batter ingredients into a bowl and mixing it, he heard footsteps. He looked to the hallway to see Arthur.

"Morning Arthur!" he beamed.

Arthur smiled, "Morning. What are you making?"

"Pancakes!" Alfred answered, turning on the stove and putting a pan on it.

"Alright." he simply responded, getting two plates and a set of silverware out. Alfred looked to Arthur. He didn't seem to be himself. Was it because he just woke up?

"Arthur, you feeling ok?" he asked, poaring in the batter to make small circles...well off-circles.

In response, Arthur yawned, "Huh? Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Your not hurting...are you?" Alfred grew worried that he went too far last night.

"No, not really. I'm fine, Alfred." Arthur waved towards Alfred to show him not to worry. Even though Alfred still worried, he made himself promise to be careful next time. The pancakes finally were done, so he slid them on their plates and they ate in silence.

"Have a lot of work today?" Alfred decided to break the ice. Arthur nodded, "Yeah, a bit of paper work. You?"

Alfred shook his head, "Nah, I finished my papers a few days ago. If you need any help, I'm open."

Arthur smiled, "Thanks Alfred, but I don't see how you could help."

Alfred shrugged and took another bite of his pancakes. Alfred and Arthur's one year anniversary is coming tomorrow and Alfred has no idea what to do for it. He looked to Arthur, who was looking at a paper. "You free tomorrow?"

Arthur glanced up from the paper, "I should be, why?"

"Well, you want to go to a restaurant or something?"

Arthur's brow perked up in confusion, "Sure?" He then looked back to his papers. Deciding to let him work, Alfred took the empty plates to the sink to wash them. "Need some tea?" he asked, drying his hands.

"Tea would be lovely right now."

Alfred smiled as he grabbed a tea cup and picked Earl Gray, one of Arthur's favorites, and then put water on the stove. After a few minutes, the water was heated and poured. "Here ya go." he put the cup down and kissed Arthur's cheek. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

Arthur's face was a slight shade of red, "A-alright." he simply said. Alfred smiled as he sat down at the couch and turned on the tv to play a game. Without even knowing it, hours passed by. "Alfred?" Arthur called, stepping in the room. Alfred looked away from his game towards him, "Yeah?"

"It's past 4pm. Did you want to have a late lunch or just go straight to dinner?" he asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Um, early dinner?" Alfred said, putting his controller down.

"I can get it, Alfred."

"And have you poison our dinner? No way." Alfred smirked.

"Hey, come on. I'm not that bad!" Arthur smiled, following Alfred to the kitchen.

"You are the one who thinks its a good idea to put sugar into steak!"

"That was a mistake! Jeeze, fine! At least let me help you!"

Alfred turned to Arthur, leaned down and kissed his partner, making Arthur tense. "Wa-what was that f-for?" Arthur asked after they broke.

"I needed your help in giving me a kiss." Alfred smiled. The two then made dinner and ate it. After done, Alfred took their plates to the sink again. Today seemed quieter. Was it because Arthur was working? Or was it because of what happened last night? Scrubbing furiously at the plates, thoughts of the second question was more accurate. He messed up big time.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Arthur asked, putting his hand on Alfred's shoulder, making him jump.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking, sorry." Alfred said, drying his hands. Arthur then clasped his hands over Alfred's.

Their eyes meet, "Please, something's got to be wrong. What's the matter?"

Alfred sighed and averted his gaze, "I guess I was worried about last night. I thought I maybe went too far."

Arthur smiled, "You didn't. It felt great as always."

"How does it feel to have me in you?" Alfred then asked, face blushing out of embarrassment.

"Um, it's weird at first, but feels really great." Arthur answered, standing on his toes to peck Alfred on the lips, "If you ever go too fast, remember I'll tell you."

"For our anniversary." Alfred's face and ears were beat red, "Do you maybe want to top?"

"Huh?" Arthur asked, thinking he heard wrong.

Alfred smiled, leaning in close to Arthur's ear, "I said you're gonna top tonight." he whispered.

Arthur shivered, "I can't. I don't know how. I don't want to mess up." Arthur started rambling.

Alfred brought his lips to Arthur's, but this kiss was more hard, more wanting. Arthur whined a little, opening his mouth. Guess he doesn't have to worry about making the first move.

Alfred smirks before slithering his tongue into Arthur's as both tongues danced. When they broke, a trail of saliva disconnected as the two looked each other in the eyes. Was it them, or was it getting hot?

Quickly breathing, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck as the two connected lips frantically. Alfred then picked up Arthur's legs and put them around his waist so he could bring them both to the bedroom. Right after setting Arthur down, he swiftly took his shirt off, his breath trying to catch up. Arthur, basically panting, stripped clean before lounging for another kiss. When did they become so needy?

"Fuck, Alfred." Arthur said, unbuttoning Alfred's pants. After doing so, he pushed Alfred down on the bed, looking at him in the eye as his breath slowed down. He was looking for what to do next, for heaven knows he never topped before in his life. To give a hint of what Alfred wanted, Alfred slightly tilted his head, revealing his neck.

Understanding, Arthur once again kissed Alfred to then make a trail of kisses down his cheekbone to his neck where he sucked, earning a moan from Alfred. So, hesidentaly, he ghosted his fingers down Alfred's chest to his nipple to then give it a squeeze with his two fingers.

Alfred jerked up, "Fuck." He was panting, "Mouth." Was all he could say, making Arthur then kiss down Alfred's chest to his other nipple to start sucking and biting it, to then licking over it. "FU-uck." Alfred yelled, he did not expect Arthur to be this good at this. Smirking, Arthur removed his lips, making a pop sound and then moved down to Alfred's member that was begging for attention.

He pecked the top, earning a little squee from Alfred. Arthur ran his tongue from the base up to the head and then engulfed it. Unexpecting that, Alfred bucked up, gaging Arthur. Quickly Arthur removed his mouth.

"Shit. S-sorry." Alfred grasped the bed sheets, "Not expecting that." He gasped out, trying to regain his breath. Arthur nodded to then engulf Alfred once again, earning a long moan. He started making pace going up and down. He looked up to Alfred, who was an absolute mess. His arm was over his eyes and the other grasping on the bed sheets for dear life. "Close." he gasped out.

After two more bobs, Arthur sucked hard, earning a long moan from Alfred, to then have him release his seed. Trying to get it all, he licked his lips and gulped it down, "Shit, tasted good."

Alfred was basically panting like a dog, "Fuck, Arthur. When'd you become so good?" Alfred's eyes, full of lust, looked to Arthur and smiled. He leaned forward to clean some of his cum off his partner's cheek.

"You ready for what's next?" Arthur asked, looking a little worried. Alfred pecked Arthur's nose, "More then I can be. Lube's on the dresser."

Arthur shakily made his way to the dresser to bring back the lube. "Start with one, right?" He asked, lubing up his two fingers.

Alfred laid back down, "Yeah, take your time. We have the whole night." Arthur took in a breath and released it, trying to release some of his fears along with it. He didn't want to screw this up. Hastily, he inserted a finger, making Alfred gasp at the intrusion. "ffffu-ck." he shakily said. "Move."

Arthur obliged, starting to make slow pace for Alfred to get used to it, and also gain some pleasure. Sooner then later, Alfred nodded to tell Arthur to put in another. So, he did, and immediately felt Alfred clench around him. "SHIT!" he yelled, tears starting to form. My god, if he can't take two fingers, there's no way he'll take Arthur. He had to do something.

"Alfred, try to relax yourself." he stated, slowly making rhythm. Alfred, in return, whimpered.

"H-how the hell." he started, his breath going a little faster, "can you put up with this?" He gasped when I started to scissor the area.

"It felt weird for me when we first did it. This is normal." Arthur stated, curling his two fingers up, earning an unintentional buck from Alfred. Shit, Arthur's member wanted to enter so bad and he noticed Alfred's member was brought fully to life again. "Should I add a third?" he then asked.

"Y-yes. Just for hah good measure" Alfred stated, gripping the bed sheets again as the third was added. It didn't hurt, more so just brought pleasure as he moaned low at the feeling.

Arthur started making pace with three fingers while lubing up his member. "Want you." Alfred panted, "Arthur." Arthur kissed Alfred's lips long and shakily took his fingers out, making Alfred whine at the loss. Arthur lined himself up and started to pull in. He was about a quarter way in when Alfred yelled out of pain.

"Shit! Get it out!" he started screaming, "Aah." tears flowing down his face. Now Arthur knows why he's usually bottom. He bit his lips and dug his fingers into Alfred's sides. He desperately wanted to pull inside, but he needed to control himself. He then leaned towards Alfred, kissing his face, kissing the tears away. Each one he got he whispered 'sorry's. Once Alfred finally got used to it, he clung onto Arthur's back and told him to enter fully.

Arthur bit his lip even harder, for it's probably bleeding or bruised by how much he bit down, and entered. The tightness engulfed him, as he moaned at the feeling. God this felt good, way too good. Alfred was yelling a mixture of swears or whines until he got used to the invasive object and nodded to Alfred to start moving.

He slowly started his pace, going out then in. "Fuck." He gripped the bed sheets for stability. His legs felt like jello. How the hell does Alfred do this?! His legs gave out as he fell forward, going deeper inside earning a moan from both of them.

"Shit. How do you do this?" Arthur asked, trying to regain strength, but couldn't seem to find it. Why'd his legs give out now?

Alfred laughed at this, "I should ask you the same." he put his hands on Arthur's chest as he sat up to kiss him. "Here, lay down." He said, pushing him lightly.

"But -" Arthur stated, to then be hushed by a finger.

Alfred looked lovingly into Arthur's eyes, "Just enjoy baby." He took Arthur's hands and moved them to his sides and then gripped his partner's hips. He bit his lips as he slowly rose then fell down. Both of them dug their fingers into their partner's sides and moaned. He then started to gain rhythm.

Arthur clenched his teeth, shit this felt good. "Alf." he gasped, "Alfred." Alfred, in response, moaned, making his ass tighten around Arthur's member. "SHIT!" Arthur yelled, bucking up to meet Alfred. Their rhythm started to go faster as skin slapping echoed in the room with a mixture of moans.

"Close." Arthur moaned. Alfred nodded, feeling his own leg muscles burn. Trying to get a new angle, he then when down and hit that bundle of nerves. He screamed out, clenching his ass around Arthur as his leg gave out, making him go in further. "Aaaah." Alfred was shaking.

"Fuck, Alfred." Arthur said, trying to regain mind from his high of pleasure, "Y-you ok?"

"Ssshit. Fffells so." Alfred stated, himself trying to regain his composure. "You feel so good." he finished, regaining his strength to start bobbing up and down. Arthur met his thrusts, as they both regained their speed back. Both felt like they were about to expload, and Alfred rolled his head and eyes back as he climaxed.

His ass once again tightening around Arthur, making him roll of the edge. He thrusted deep inside him to release his seed. Both collapsed, Alfred ontop of Arthur. Regaining their breath, Arthur exited Alfred and kissed him on his forehead. "Thank you."

Alfred groaned, "How in the hell can you put up with that pain?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess you prep me too good to notice it. Remember back when we first did it?" Alfred, in response, just nodded, "Well, you took good care of me to make sure that you didn't hurt me."

"I know." Alfred stated lowly, clearly tired from his climax. Arthur smiled, "I love you."

Alfred's face grew a light shade of pink, "I love you too." And with that, the two dozed off to sleep. They would clean up their mess tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Holy crap! This was hard to write! I hope it's ok...Please don't be afraid to comment about it. I won't learn if you don't tell me XD lol. Anyways, USUK is like my Hetalia OTP...so, I guess that's why I love to write this pairing a lot. Thanks for coming by and I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Bye~


End file.
